


Breaking Point 2: Rustic Boogaloo

by Xenikka



Series: Breaking Point [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM Intensifies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenikka/pseuds/Xenikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba takes some revenge on Yami and Yugi at Mokuba's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point 2: Rustic Boogaloo

Riding on a massive emotional high, I was overjoyed to have finally brought Kaiba into mine and Yami's relationship. Sadly, my euphoria didn't last long. As soon as we got into the helicopter, one of the most enjoyable nights of my life quickly soured. The tiny craft shook and shuddered as it was battered by the howling wind and rain, and I couldn't stop myself from clutching the seat in sheer terror, as though that could save me from my inevitable fiery death. 

For a brief spell I managed to pry my eyes open, but was just as dismayed by what I could see as I was by the reports of my other senses. Kaiba was lounging unconcernedly in his seat, his face a typical mask of cat-like indifference. Yami on the other hand was wearing an excited grin, as though we were enjoying the thrill of a nice safe roller coaster, and not careening unsupported through a terrible storm at enormous risk to our lives. I shut my eyes again and wished for it all to end. 

After what seemed like hours and hours, it finally did. I eventually became aware of Yami shaking my shoulder, and I groaned at him to stop, only then realising that the terrifying motion had finally ceased. I took a few deep breaths, blissfully thankful to be alive... and that I had managed not to throw up over anyone. 

Opening the door, we emerged into the biting wind and rain, and I climbed down from the helicopter on shaky legs. We headed towards the house, Yami and I hurrying closely behind Kaiba, trying futilely to stay under the protection of an umbrella held much too high. Slightly dampened, we entered the huge house. We'd only just finished taking our coats off when we heard the familiar cry of "Nii-sama!", and Kaiba turned and braced for the impact of an incoming Mokuba. 

"Hey, Yugi! Yami!" came another familiar voice, and Yami and I accepted our own hugs from Jounouchi and Honda.

"Hey guys, how's the party?" I asked cheerfully, pretending that the ordeal of the helicopter ride hadn't bothered me at all. 

Jounouchi glanced over at Mokuba, who wasn't paying any attention to him, but lowered his voice a little anyway. "Uhh, well... it's ok I guess, but these particular kinds of games aren't really my thing, I don't think." 

I opened my eyes wider in pretend shock. "Some games...that you DON'T enjoy? Wow!" 

"Yeah yeah," Jounouchi retorted sarcastically. "We'll see how you like them then, shall we?" 

"Sounds like a plan," I replied happily. "I'm sure I can help you find some fun in them."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sure it'll be much better now you guys are here to join us," Jounouchi agreed with a smile. I smiled back. 

Honda added "Yeah, we've been waiting for you to get here, what happened?" 

I shared a conspiratorial glance with Yami, and stayed silent for a moment to force him to participate in the conversation. "We had some... excitement... on the road," Yami answered diplomatically. "We had to finish the last part of the journey in a helicopter." 

"Oh awesome!" Jounouchi yelled excitedly. "Do you think I can take a ride in it later?" 

I shuddered. "You wouldn't want to until the weather clears up," I insisted. "Let's go and see these games. And is there any food?" Jounouchi and Honda immediately turned identical mournful expressions on me and chorused their misery. 

"There's _so much_ food!"

"But they wouldn't let us eat any!"

"Mokuba wouldn't let anyone touch the buffet tables until you guys got here!"

"We've been starving to death!" 

A snort behind me indicated that Kaiba had finished greeting Mokuba and was ready to resume interaction with the rest of the universe. "Of course you weren't allowed to eat until we arrived, don't you have any manners? Tch, what am I saying, of course you don't. I'm surprised you haven't already started rooting through the garbage." 

"Kaiba!" Yami snapped, but luckily Jounouchi had been so focused on the imminent promise of finally getting to eat that he was already halfway down the corridor, beckoning us towards the party eagerly. 

We followed him, and entered through some very elaborate double doors into a large hall. The buffet tables took up one whole wall of the room, with chairs pushed up against the other walls and the odd small table dotted about in the corners. The central space was taken up with a large variety of games... but as Jounouchi had promised, they weren't the kind of games I was used to. 

I scanned around the room. A piñata, a tub for apple bobbing, pin the tail on the donkey, marbles, hopscotch? I searched for anything that looked interesting - a table with cards on it, any cards, perhaps a board game, but there was nothing. I tried to conceal my disappointment - there wasn't much room for skill or strategy in any of the games that I could see. Mokuba and his friends were certainly a lot younger than me, but even so, these particular games seemed suited for children even younger than them, and this didn't seem like the kind of thing that any of them would enjoy. 

I looked around the room again, this time focusing on the players rather than the games. Kids _were_ playing with them, but in an unenthusiastic, desultory fashion. Only one person seemed to be really enjoying herself, a girl wearing a dress with so many frilly and lacy bits she looked a bit like an elaborately decorated cupcake, although I immediately felt guilty for making such a rude comparison.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba yelled, from the direction of the long buffet tables. "It's time to EAT!" There was an immediate surge of enthusiasm from the group as the covers were pulled away and the huge piles of food were revealed, and kids pushed and jostled each other out of the way to get the first plates. I turned to grab Jounouchi to stop him from joining the shoving match, but Yami had gotten there before me, and was already holding on to both Jounouchi and Honda to keep them at the back of the line. 

Once everyone had piled their plates high, I circulated around the party for a while, munching on my plate of food, chatting to Mokuba and his friends, and watching them play the old fashioned kids games. The cupcake girl (who I soon realised was Mokuba's new girlfriend) was running around forcibly organising people, and goading them into playing the games she decreed were most fun for them. Most of the kids obeyed, but didn't seem all that thrilled about it. 

I spotted Kaiba sitting on his own on one of the chairs by the wall, arms folded, death glare fully engaged. The kids were all giving him a wide berth. I left Yami attempting to stop Jounouchi and Honda from trying to drown each other in the apple bobbing tub, and returned to the buffet table. I loaded up a few more sweets for me, put some of Kaiba's favourite types of sushi on the other side of the plate, and dropped some chopsticks in the centre.

I was looking forward very much to this evening, I couldn't wait to let Kaiba... be Kaiba. It was bound to be rough and angry and passionate, and I was going to love it. It had taken a long time for me to be comfortable with this part of my sexuality. I had spent so long struggling to stand up for myself against bullies, and then against this strange force inside me that sometimes took over my body. I had been so afraid of Yami, so much so that after we had properly talked and sorted things out between us, he had been incredibly deferential, trying to make up for the damage he'd done. When we'd first begun our sexual relationship inside our soul rooms, he'd been so very gentle and giving. 

The thing was, though, I couldn't deny that there was something about the power struggle we'd been involved in before that kind of turned me on a bit. Whenever Yami lost a little control and pushed me into a different position or got a little rougher, it got me so aroused. I'd been ashamed of the way I felt, and it took me a while to allow myself to let my intense enjoyment of it escape through our link. I knew he would enjoy it too - I was very familiar with the sense of satisfaction that used to emanate from him whenever he'd won the struggle for control of my body. He eventually managed to believe that I truly did want him to assert some dominance over me, and I was very happy with the way we had sex now. 

But still, even though he knew I enjoyed some pain, he struggled to be comfortable inflicting it on me. I reassured him so much, but with the loss of our mental connection now, he was always so afraid of going too far, as if even one smack that was too hard would make me feel like he'd betrayed my trust again. I grinned to myself. There wasn't the slightest possibility that Kaiba would share that particular mental hangup. But it was worth having a conversation with him, just to make sure he knew he shouldn't censor his urges at all.

I wandered casually over to him, sitting on the chair next but one over, and placing the plate on the seat between us, sweets facing me. "Enjoying the party?" I asked cheerily. As I expected, he just glared at me. "Want to play any of these games with me?" I continued. His expression turned incredulous, and I chuckled. "Yeah, they're not exactly my thing either." Kaiba looked slightly troubled then, but I immediately knew why. "I know you wouldn't want to criticise any of Mokuba's choices, but I don't think this was all his decision." 

"No, you're right," he finally admitted. "It was all that girl, Aki, or whatever her name is." 

I pretended not to have noticed the obvious, and asked, "Don't you like her?" He gave me another look, but again refused to succumb and criticise anything Mokuba-related. It was fascinating watching him try out this new alien concept called 'tact'. 

"She's.... not who I would have expected him to choose." 

I was impressed, that was hardly insulting at all. "No, me neither. I thought Mokuba and his arcade games came as a package deal!"

"Hn. Apparently not. I don't know what he...." Kaiba trailed off, but I decided to finish his sentence for him. 

"...Sees in her? I don't know. I might go and ask him later, actually."

Kaiba looked outraged for a second, but then his expression changed to contemplative. "If you want to, I suppose that's up to you," he said, in a bored tone that was totally contradicted by the interest and focus in his eyes. 

I smiled. "Why Kaiba-kun, was that a resounding endorsement of my ability to provide relationship advice and guidance?" 

He snorted. "Don't flatter yourself." 

I grinned to myself again. I finished off the last of the sweets, and rubbed my stomach. "Ah, I'm full. That food was really good, thanks!" Kaiba looked down at the unfinished plate between us containing his favourite sushi. After a moment - and a suspicious glare, he picked up the plate and chopsticks and started to eat. I gave myself a mental high five.

Once he'd eaten most of the pieces on the plate, I started up the conversation again. "Perhaps you would also care to consult the oracle on matters of relationships, Kaiba-kun?"

He glared at me again, but we both knew he couldn't help but ask. "Tch. If you want to go around meddling and dispensing unsolicited advice to anyone who happens to be in earshot, that's your choice. Don't expect me to pay attention though." Well, it was Kaiba's version of asking, anyway, and that was good enough for me. 

"Well, for a start, I wanted to tell you not to hold back at all when it comes to me."

Kaiba was making a pretence of staring disinterestedly at the party, but his eyes slid back towards me. "In what way?" 

"Oh I just mean you can be as rough as you like. Hurt me as much as you want." 

He couldn't keep up the charade and stared at me intently. "And if it turns out I like inflicting more pain than you enjoy?"

I shrugged. "Then I guess we have another conversation before the next time we do this where I ask you to tone it down a bit. But for now, I'd like to find out what _you're_ comfortable with." 

Kaiba shook his head incredulously. "You're crazy," he muttered.

I couldn't help but laugh. The man who would voluntarily put himself through any amount of physical or mental abuse to protect his brother was calling me crazy for being a sexual masochist? But I knew he would never connect the two concepts, so I decided I would just agree with him. "Maybe I am. I mean I do sometimes talk to myself..." 

Kaiba snorted a laugh. "Yeah, well. Got any advice about him then?"

I nodded. "Yami's not into physical pain like I am, he prefers a more psychological approach."

"Anything specific?" 

I couldn't miss the way he turned towards me, clearly extremely interested in my answer. I started to reconsider what I wanted to say. "Well, actually I kind of don't want to prejudice you with my own ideas, we'd both just like you to be yourself."

"Hn," Kaiba replied, and frowned. 

"I'll give you one tip though," I offered, and the frown smoothed out. "Make him beg for it. And that might take a while, there's no way he'd give in tonight, for instance. But I know he'd enjoy that."

"Hmm. Ok....thanks." I smiled at him again. I was always pleased that I was one of the few individuals who Kaiba felt had earned courtesy words like 'thanks'. He continued, "I'm going to just go and... sort a few things out, for later." He didn't make any attempt to get up though, and I cast a glance downwards at the bulge in his pants. I turned my smile into a lascivious grin, and stood up myself. I took a quick scan around the room. Yami was next to the buffet table talking to possibly-Aki. Jounouchi and Honda were arm wrestling at a table, surrounded by kids cheering them on. I couldn't spot Mokuba anywhere, but no-one was looking in our direction. I decided to risk seizing the opportunity, turned back, and kissed Kaiba. Only for a few seconds, but enough so that I could taste the sushi on his lips. 

I looked down at his crotch again, then back up at his face. "Ok then, have fun!" I said, and headed back off to the party, knowing that it would be a couple of minutes before he managed to go and start his preparations. I couldn't wait to see what he had in mind. I went over to Jounouchi and Honda just in time for Jounouchi to win. I dispensed the necessary high fives, but declined to participate myself. 

Not long after, I noticed Yami talking to Mokuba, who was wearing a very serious and worried expression. I decided to leave them to it while keeping an eye on them, but soon Yami waved me over so I went across to join them. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked cheerfully, pretending not to notice the tense atmosphere. But there was no escaping the seriousness of the conversation. 

"Yugi... Mokuba saw you kiss his brother a few minutes ago," Yami explained. Oh. Whoops. I opened my mouth, but Yami continued; "He came straight to me because he thought you were cheating on me." Oh no. I'd been worried about telling Mokuba anything about our new arrangement, and of course Kaiba would want to be the one to have that conversation anyway. I hadn't even considered that if he saw me he would be worried I was cheating on Yami. The idea was just so absurd! But Mokuba had made a logical conclusion, and had obviously made the correct but painful choice to tell Yami about my indiscretion. 

Oh well, I would have to deal later with apologising to Kaiba for letting the secret out before he was ready to tell Mokuba, but for now I had to reassure Mokuba that I wasn't a completely horrible person. 

"Oh, Mokuba. I'm sorry you saw that, I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression." I tried to explain, rather badly. 

Yami interrupted quietly, "I explained to Mokuba that we agreed we both have an interest in Seto."

Yes, that was more to the point. Oops. "We do. We both wanted to include your brother in our... relationship", I explained.

"But how would that work?" Mokuba demanded. I had absolutely no idea how to answer that question, and me and Yami both stood there dumbly with our mouths open until Mokuba kept speaking in a fierce tone. "I don't want you to be playing some kind of weird game with him. If you hurt him, I'll kill you," he insisted gravely. I honestly believed him. 

"Believe me, Mokuba, that's the very last thing either of us want to do," said Yami gently. 

"Absolutely," I insisted. "Please trust us, Mokuba, we only want to make him happy. We wouldn't take such a risk with our own relationship if we weren't completely sure that all of us could be happy like this," I elaborated. Mokuba looked dubious for a few moments, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to believe us. I had a sudden inspiration, and asked, "Did he look unhappy, after I kissed him?" 

Mokuba glanced away, replaying the moment in his mind, then looked back and admitted "...No, I guess not. He smiled...."

I did the same. " _Please_ give us a chance, Mokuba. I know it's pretty strange, but Yami and I both very strongly believe we can make this work with the three of us."

Yami grinned wryly and added, "And can you really picture him dating anyone else?"

Mokuba looked at him wide eyed for a moment, then broke into laughter. "No! I suppose I can't. I never really imagined him getting on so well in that way with... anyone really. He looked sad for a second, then clearly came to a decision. "I'll support you. But _only_ for as long as Nii-sama stays happy with the situation." 

I hugged him. "Thank you, Mokuba. We promise to do everything we can to keep your brother happy." It was difficult to stay so straight faced and sincere when the precise details of how we were hoping to make Kaiba happy were so outrageously lewd. Yami was looking distinctly distracted now too. I remembered what I said to Kaiba earlier and decided it was time to take the conversation somewhere else. 

"So, now we've resolved one relationship issue, how are things with you and... Aki, is it?" 

"Yeah, things are good," Mokuba replied, but without very much enthusiasm in his voice. 

"I know you picked this location for the party to impress her. Did you pick these games out too because you knew she would like them?" I asked. 

"Uhhh, no," Mokuba admitted. "I picked the location, but she said she wanted to take care of the entertainment herself." 

"Ahh, I thought it wasn't quite your usual style," Yami said carefully. 

"Hey, these games are great!", Mokuba protested loudly. "Don't you like them?" 

Yami was clearly unable to bring himself to say something nice about the terrible games, and looked over at me desperately for a second, relying on me to say something tactful. But I was in a mood for honesty. "Actually, I can't say that I do, Mokuba. Sorry, but they're really not the kind of thing I'm into." 

Mokuba's face froze for a second, then he collapsed into one of the nearby chairs lining the wall. Yami and I took the seats either side of him. In a much smaller voice, Mokuba said "Yeah. They do kinda suck, don't they?"

Yami laughed. "Don't worry, you're not the first to lie about liking something to impress a girl!"

Mokuba flinched. "I shouldn't have lied though," he mumbled. "All my friends obviously hate these games too, and now they're lying to both of us and pretending they're having fun. But I know that no one is." He put his chin in his hands and looked out at the party glumly. 

"I've got an idea, actually, hopefully I can help liven things up a little bit," I told him, and his expression perked up hopefully. "I'll see about sorting it out in a minute. But first, let's finish what we were talking about. You don't have to like all the same things your girlfriend likes. But do you like other things about her?"

"Yeah..." said Mokuba, again without much enthusiasm. "But Nii-sama doesn't." 

"Oh dear," said Yami. "What did he say about her?" 

"Well, he didn't say anything bad about her directly. But when she was talking about how all her family was vegan because it was wrong to eat animals and humans were supposed to be good and peaceful, Nii-sama got a strange look in his eyes and started going on about all the... the atrocities in human history and horrible things humans do to each other every single day, and then he started talking about the pointless cruelty of nature and then I had to kick him so he would stop." Mokuba took a deep breath, and Yami and I tried to stifle our grins. Mokuba looked up at us before we had quite managed it, and asked morosely, "You don't like her either, do you?" 

"We've barely met her," I said hastily. "Besides, it's not our opinion that matters, it's yours."

"And Nii-sama's!" Mokuba protested. 

"His opinion matters too, but not as much as yours does." Yami gently insisted. Mokuba seemed to accept this logic, and sat thoughtfully for a minute. Eventually he looked up and announced. 

"Ok. I've decided. I'm going to break up with her. But I probably shouldn't do it now, right?" 

"Yes, please don't do it right now," said Yami. "It would spoil the party even more. I'm afraid it does mean just a little bit more lying, but just try and spend more time with your friends for the rest of the time." 

"Ok," Mokuba agreed. "What was your idea about finding something more fun to do?"

"I'll go and see what I can arrange." I replied. "Where's your brother gone off to?" 

"Upstairs I think," said Mokuba. "Everyone has a bedroom assigned to them in the east wing." I nodded, hopped off the chair and headed off to find him. 

"Wait," Mokuba called after me, "What's it going to be?"

"It's a surprise!", I called back over my shoulder with a grin.

 

I wandered the corridors of the east wing for at least 15 minutes, calling "Kaiba-kun!" to no avail. After knocking on the last door and receiving another empty silence, I decided to try the west wing instead. This time I only searched for a couple of minutes before I heard a distant yelled response of "Stop yelling!"

I yelled his name some more and followed the sounds of the complaining to a random nondescript room. I opened the door to find Kaiba busily doing... something to the back of an arm chair. When he looked up at me, I saw the end of the piece of rope in his hands, and grinned. "How are your preparations coming along?" 

"Almost finished," he replied. "What's so important you had to wander the house screaming for me?" 

"I had to talk to Mokuba..." I paused, but there was no good way to break this news. "He saw me kiss you." 

"What?!" Kaiba demanded, springing to his feet and dropping the end of the rope on the floor. I held my hands up, trying to pacify him a little, and stood in the doorway so he couldn't run off to find Mokuba. 

"It's ok! I know you would have preferred to have that conversation yourself, but me and Yami dealt with the situation!"

He un-tensed a little, and no longer looked like he was about to charge through the door, but he wasn't entirely mollified. "What happened?" 

"He had gone straight to Yami to tell him he thought I was cheating on him with you." 

Kaiba smiled a little. "He tried to do the right thing. Good. What did you say to him?" 

"We assured him that we only wanted to make you happy, and he agreed that you did look happier after I kissed you. He says he'll support us as long as... and _only_ as long as it's making you happy." Kaiba sighed in relief, and the rest of the tension in his posture dissipated. "He also admitted he wasn't entirely happy himself when it came to Aki." Kaiba snorted. "He says he'll break up with her after the party, but for now he wants something to entertain everyone with."

"And you had something in mind?" Kaiba suggested. 

"Yep." I smiled. "Did you bring any duel disks with you here?" A matching smirk spread across Kaiba's face.

"Of course. Meet me downstairs." 

I hurried back downstairs and let Mokuba know my plan was successful, and that we should start clearing a space in the hall. He rounded up some of his classmates, and together we all started pushing the dreadful kids games out of the way. Aki looked dubious, but everyone else was finally showing some enthusiasm, despite not knowing exactly what was going to happen. Finally the double doors were flung open dramatically to reveal Kaiba and two duel disks. All the kids (except Aki) cheered, and I went to collect one of the duel disks from Kaiba. 

We'd played plenty of duels together over the last year, and Kaiba had beaten me occasionally, winning perhaps around a quarter of the duels we'd played. Yami remained undefeated - at least by Kaiba, although I had won some of our matches together. 

We took our places, and the kids clustered around us in a loose oval. We played together with a long familiarity, and Kaiba took a predictable early lead before I managed to struggle back and whittle down some of his life points. It felt so very good to see the passion return to Kaiba's face as we played, after his sulking refusal to enjoy the party earlier. 

On a sudden whim, I made an impulsive decision. Either it would work and Kaiba would be cheered up even further, or he would see through it and get angry. The first would be beneficial for Kaiba, the second would have its own advantages for me. I made my move, deliberately sacrificing the card that would have potentially won me the game, summoning a more powerful - but less situationally useful monster. Behind me, Mokuba gasped. There went my chance to pretend it wasn't deliberate. Why had he been standing there and not watching his brother instead? Kaiba narrowed his eyes, and I tried to keep my expression neutral, hoping not to give anything away. 

We continued play for a few more turns, until my now inevitable defeat. As my life points hit zero, I watched Kaiba's face closely... and saw his expression change to murderous fury. He stalked over to me, and the kids around seemed confused as to why he wasn't celebrating his victory. 

"You did that deliberately!" he accused heatedly, and I gave him my best innocent expression. 

"Did what, Kaiba-kun?" He sneered at me and stalked out, without acknowledging any of the congratulations being offered to him by his brother and the other kids. Oh well, at least they'd had their entertainment. 

Yami, Mokuba, Jounouchi and Honda all approached me. "Did you really throw the match?" asked Yami, with a concerned expression. 

"Yes," I confessed. They all looked extremely confused, so I hastened to explain myself. "I just wanted to cheer him up a bit." I hung my head, and Yami put an arm around my shoulders. 

"It's ok, aibou. We understand, even if Kaiba doesn't." Everyone nodded their agreement. "I think we should go check on him though," Yami continued. "Jounouchi, Honda, can you stay here and help keep everyone amused? Me and Yugi will go and make sure Kaiba is alright." 

"I'll come too!" said Mokuba, insistently. 

"Um, I think you should stay here and look after your guests," I suggested, with a surreptitious wink in Mokuba's direction. 

"Oh... Ohhh!" Mokuba exclaimed, suddenly understanding, which was a strange feeling. I didn't really know how I felt about knowing that Mokuba understood that we were planning to go and sex up his brother now. "Ok, I will. You two go and cheer up Nii-sama then." 

Me and Yami made a hasty exit from the hall, and I led him to the room that I had found Kaiba preparing earlier. I was glad everyone else was going to be staying in the other wing, because I had a feeling this might get loud. I knocked on the door. 

"Kaiba-kun?" The door swung open so suddenly I fell forwards in surprise, only to be caught and dragged into the room by my shirt. Yami closed the door behind us, and went and sat in the armchair. 

"You're going to pay for that, I promise you," Kaiba hissed at me, glaring angrily. "Now, strip." 

I looked up at him, his hands balled into tight fists, his whole posture tense and almost quivering with the force of his rage. He glared at me heatedly, and as I watched him for a few seconds without complying with his order, his lip twitched up in a snarl. I had thought to provoke him just a little more, but I suddenly decided that he was quite angry enough already, thank you. I quickly raised my hands to my shirt and started unbuttoning it. 

Kaiba relaxed a little now that he was being obeyed, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted Yami's grin. I glared at him and Kaiba followed my gaze. He stalked over to Yami and I sat on the bed and slowed down my efforts to unclothe myself as I watched them. 

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so," Yami assured him. 

"Hmm. Don't worry, you'll be following my orders too by the time I'm finished with you."

Yami smirked at him, and Kaiba decided to make his argument non-verbally. He grabbed Yami's face and they kissed passionately, fiercely, clearly struggling for dominance of the kiss. It was beautiful to see. They finally pulled away for air but got stuck once they made eye contact, neither willing to look away. Well that was all well and good, but we had been in the middle of something. Naked now apart from collar and cuffs, I hopped down off the bed and moved closer to Kaiba, sliding a hand over his ass. He whipped round instantly and grabbed my wrists hard, hissing "Don't think I'd forgotten about punishing you, you little bastard." I looked up at him with a meek and contrite expression on my face, but it only seemed to enrage him further. "Get on the bed and lie face down. Now!" 

Something inside me thrilled at being given such orders. I went and did as he said without hesitation, and Kaiba proceeded to make use of the ropes he'd tied on the bed earlier, looping them through both cuffs to tie my hands together above my head. I didn't struggle. When he had finished I tested the restraints, pulling hard to feel the resistance. I felt the same tense but strangely relaxed feeling I always got whenever Yami tied me up. The tension was excited anticipation, and the relaxation was the knowledge that there was nothing I could do any more. I was helpless and no one could expect me to do anything but react to whatever happened to me. 

I shivered with the prospect of what was to come... and then Kaiba trailed his hands over my back very gently. He made his way down my body with the same gentle touches, until he was fondling my ass in a way I very much enjoyed. I moaned and pushed up into his hands, and he delivered a stinging slap instead that made me gasp. 

Then he paused, long enough to make me wonder what he was doing, before dragging his nails across my shoulder. I moaned again and got some more spanking as a reward. He moved around my body randomly, sometimes scratching, sometimes stroking, and sometimes hitting. The random pauses and unpredictable switches in location were driving me mad with the inability to anticipate where or when he would strike next, and the force he was using was already approaching the limits of what Yami was usually comfortable with. I strained at my bindings and lost track of the groans and yelps and mewls escaping my mouth as Kaiba drove me crazy with lust. 

Eventually, Kaiba said "Hey, stop that," and since I wasn't doing anything besides melting into a puddle, I turned my head to look over at Yami. He was biting his lip and his hand was gripping himself firmly, clearly having paused mid-stroke.

"Why should I?" he asked. Kaiba strode over to him and pulled his hand away. 

"Don't you get it? You two are _my_ slaves now." He grabbed Yami's penis hard, eliciting a gasp. " _This_ belongs to me, and you need my permission to touch it, which I did not give."

Yami protested. "I don't remember agreeing to this. I'm not your slave!" Kaiba stepped behind the armchair out of his line of sight. Yami put both hands on the arms of the chair to push himself up and argue at Kaiba properly, but as he did so Kaiba seized both wrists and pulled him back down into the chair, pulling his arms behind him. "What are you doing?!" Yami demanded in an outraged tone, unaware of the ropes that had been set up there earlier. A few quick motions and Yami was pinned as surely as I was. I watched his eyes widen as he realised what had happened - it was beautiful. 

Kaiba leaned over and spoke softly into Yami's ear. "The thing about taking slaves is that you don't have to ask for permission first." Yami shivered, and pulled at his restraints, which didn't budge. "Now, you get only what pleasure I choose to give you, and if you want anything you'll have to beg for it," Kaiba declared. Yami glared at him. 

"I won't beg," he insisted in a decisive tone. 

"Oh you'll beg," Kaiba assured him. "If the alternative is being tied up here aroused and unable to touch yourself all night, you'll beg me to let you come. Eventually you'll even be begging me to fuck you," he purred into Yami's ear. 

"Never!" Yami swore, but his expression was anxious. Kaiba just grinned at him. 

"Let me show you how this works," he replied, and headed back over to me. I braced myself. "You've been very obedient," he murmured to me when he got close. 

"Yes," I agreed. 

"Yes, _master_ " he corrected.

"Yes, master," I repeated instantly. By now I was delirious with ecstatic submission, unable to even contemplate the idea of disobedience. 

"But you still need to be punished some more, until I'm satisfied that you're sorry for what you did." Before I could reply, he smacked me harder than ever, and I gasped instead of speaking. He leaned down towards me, and the smug, seductive half smile he'd been wearing since he imprisoned Yami abruptly disappeared. In its place was a serious expression complete with an angry glare, as his emotions became consumed with the memory of our duel. 

"How dare you?" he growled, and slapped my ass again. 

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, but he kept spanking harder and harder. 

"I bet you thought you were going to help me feel better or something," he spat vehemently. "Do you even understand what you did wrong?" More vicious smacks. 

"I injured your pride," I managed to gasp through the overwhelming sensations. 

"Good, you understand something then. Have you learned anything else?" Now the blows were even harder, and the pain was overwhelming the pleasure. I wracked my overloaded brain to try and understand what he meant. Suddenly it came to me. 

"Please!" I begged. 

"Please what?" 

"Please master!" I tried. 

"Not good enough!" The stinging hits continued. 

"Please master, I'm sorry master, I won't ever do it again, please please please, I'm sorry! Please!" Words spewed from my mouth in a desperate attempt to say the right thing, something that would please him and make him stop. In the corner, Yami groaned in frustrated arousal. 

"If I stop doing this, I'll have to do something else instead," Kaiba prompted. Of course! 

"Pleeeeaaaasssee, please fuck me, master!" I begged. 

Abruptly, the harsh spanking stopped... and a couple of seconds later a suddenly slick finger pushed its way inside of me. I cried out wordlessly in shock, and Yami echoed me, groaning "Oh, gods..." as Kaiba probed deeper and I moaned and writhed. 

One finger quickly became two, and when he hit the right spot instead me, I sobbed my pleasure into the pillow. Again Yami echoed me with his own frustrated moans, but then the fingers withdrew, and Kaiba instructed me to "Roll over, slave".

I obeyed, the rope pinning my joined wrists twisting as I did so. I looked up at him, captivated by his intense, slightly crazed expression. He looked like he was enjoying himself immensely, and wanted more very badly. I was right there with him, and I confess, even though I had suggested it myself, I was still delighted that I would be the first out of me and Yami to experience this. And possibly the first out of anybody, which was even more exciting.

Also, since I'd had him in my mouth last night I knew that Kaiba was a little bigger than Yami, which was going to be... interesting. I had so enjoyed sucking him, learning what made him react the most, what made him gasp, and what made him moan. Some of the tricks I used on Yami had worked wonderfully, others hadn't been as effective. In the end, of course, it had been Yami to finally push Kaiba over the edge using just his voice, a trick he often used on me as well. Although now it seemed that Kaiba had finally managed to render Yami speechless, without even using a gag, which was pretty impressive.

He looked over at Yami and smirked. "See anything you like?" he taunted. Yami only nodded mutely.

"Please" I muttered, desperate for things to continue, and then I was crying out as I felt Kaiba lift my legs up and push into me slowly, leaning over me and watching intently as I fell apart beneath him. I whimpered when he pulled back out after only an inch, then pushed back in a little further. He repeated this over and over, pushing in just a little more each time and then withdrawing. 

When I could stand no more of this teasing I moaned "Please, that must be all of it!" Kaiba threw back his head and laughed maniacally, then pushed forward and filled me to bursting with a single thrust. I screamed, and Yami's strangled echo followed. I barely had time to catch my breath before Kaiba started a quick pace, pounding into me hard and fast, and I no longer had the ability to think of anything else. 

I felt my orgasm building up inside me, and I opened my eyes and gazed pleadingly up at Kaiba. Understanding instantly, he quickly responded "Don't you dare come," and gripped me tightly. I sobbed wordlessly in answer, and he smiled sadistically, then abruptly pulled out of me entirely, leaving me gasping. He reached up and untied my wrists, then ordered "On your knees in front of the chair."

"Yessssss," Yami hissed, clearly having had quite enough of his torture. I obeyed Kaiba's order, kneeling on the floor looking up at Yami, who was trying to strain closer. I pulled away fractionally and enjoyed the look of desperation that flicked across his face. Kaiba stroked a hand across my flank. 

"Good slave," he murmured. "Now, you will follow only my orders. Yami's going to ask you to let him come, but you are not to allow it. He has to beg _me_ to let him come, and then I will give you the order. Do you understand?" 

"Yes master," I replied. 

"Good. Now get to work." I bent my head straight away, being sure to first take a tight grip around the base to stop Yami from coming the moment my mouth touched him. He certainly looked like he might explode at any second. He groaned and tried to thrust up, but the ropes prevented him from stretching any further. I licked him gently, refusing to maintain any sort of rhythm, and his moans took on a shaky quality, though they were not quite turning into sobs yet. 

I made a whimpering noise of my own as Kaiba got behind me and entered me again, and Yami finally cracked, moaning, "Aaaiiibooouuu, let me come!" I stared up straight into his eyes and oh so slowly licked around the head, refusing his request. His eyes opened wide in an expression of shock and betrayal, as though he hadn't expected me to actually obey Kaiba's orders. Above and behind me, Kaiba laughed. 

"You see? He's not your slave any more, he's mine now," he growled darkly. "And so will you be. Now, do you want to come, or shall we leave you tied up and finish our fun on the bed?" 

When Yami didn't answer immediately, I took his whole length into my mouth and started a slow rhythm, still keeping my tight grip around the base. Yami keened and slumped back into the chair in defeat. I followed him, leaning forward to keep him in my mouth, and Kaiba shoved forwards as well, speeding his thrusts inside me. 

"Please," Yami whispered brokenly, and closed his eyes.

"Please what?" demanded Kaiba, although he was clearly teetering on the edge. 

"Please let me come, Kaiba," Yami pleaded, again whispering, his eyes tightly shut as if denying he had been reduced to such a state. Kaiba moaned passionately and his thrusts became jerky. I turned my tight grip on Yami into strong strokes and in seconds I felt both of them come simultaneously. I moaned my own ecstasy and tried not to choke too much on Yami's essence, swallowing what I could. 

A few moments later Kaiba jerked my upper body back and away from Yami and with a few swift jerks brought me to my own completion, both of them watching intently as I decorated my own chest and stomach with my release. 

I knelt there gasping for a while, as Kaiba extricated himself and untied Yami. Eventually I heaved myself up and collapsed on the wide bed. Yami joined me a few moments later, falling half on top me and muttering "I hate you both," into the pillow. 

Kaiba laid down on the other side of me, and I could hear the grin in his voice. "Oh really? Well that's a shame, because it seems to me that that kind of attitude is the type of thing that might warrant further punishment." Yami groaned without removing his face from the pillow, and I smiled at Kaiba. On impulse, I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. He acquiesced without protest and we kissed tenderly for a while. When we parted, Yami had recovered a little, and he glared at Kaiba and then pulled me into a passionate kiss of his own. I smiled against his lips, enjoying the feeling of possessiveness he was giving off. If I was going to be another focus of competition between the two of them, I was going to be in for a real treat.


End file.
